I can't leave without you
by AusslyR5
Summary: Austin se voit offrire une tournée et va partir avec ses amis. Mais quelqu'un va venir semer le trouble entre Austin et Ally. Mauvais résumé, mais lisez et commentez s'il vous plait !
1. C'est juste un rêve

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Ceci est ma 2nde histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira . Austin et Ally viennent de rompre.**

**Comme la 1ère, Aussly power !**

**Un petit commentaire serait le bienvenu ! ou 2... ou 3… )**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède rien d'Austin et Ally, juste cette histoire.**

**C'est juste un rêve…**

Austin, Ally, Dez et Trish s'étaient réunis à Sonic Boom après les cours.

Ils étaient entrain de parler d'une éventuelle tournée pour Austin.

Austin rêvait tout haut :

- Vous nous imaginez tous les 4 à l'aventure, à vivre de concerts, de fêtes…

- D'amour et d'eau fraiche…

- Heu oui Dez, on peut voir ça comme ça aussi…

Ally, Madame-pied-sur-terre, préféra intervenir :

- Hum, c'est beau tout ça Austin, mais ne crois pas que ça serait de tout repos et que chaque jour serait une fête ! Il faudrait travailler très dur, beaucoup se reposer et ne jamais flancher.

Austin fit la moue :

- Merci Madame rabat-joie…

- Oui bon, Ally n'a pas tout à fait tord, mais en temps que manager, je m'occuperais de toute la logistique… Tu n'aurais qu'à assurer sur scène…

Tous les 4 soupirèrent, le regard au loin, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Enfin… Pour le moment, Jimmy ne m'a pas parlé de tout ça, il ne faut pas trop rêver…

Austin sauta du comptoir où il était assis, son rêve s'envolant aussitôt.

- Austin, ne désespère pas ! Tu l'aura ta tournée ! J'en suis convaincu. Tu as bien trop de talent pour qu'il ne se limite à un album et des clips vidéo.

- Merci Ally, tu es la meilleure.

Ils s'enlacèrent et restèrent comme ça quelques secondes, avant qu'Ally doive aller aider un client à choisir un instrument.

Austin la regarda s'éloigner.

- Houuuu je connais quelqu'un qui a encore des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre !

- Dez… Je ne préfère pas en parler. Nous avons essayé d'être ensemble et ça n'a rien donné de bon… Il ne faut plus que j'y pense…

Il s'éloigna d'un pas triste et rentra chez lui. Dez dit au revoir aux filles et rentra à son tour, triste pour son ami.

Trish avait surpris Ally qui regardait Austin partir.

- Ally ?

- Hum ? Oh heu oui Trish, tu me parlais ?

- J'ai vu comment tu regardais Austin à l'instant. Tu veux me parler ?

- Quuuuuuuoiiiiiiiii ? Mais non ! Il avait juste l'air triste en partant. J'espère qu'il ne va pas trop ruminer cette histoire de tournée…

- J'espère aussi… en tous cas, si tu as quoi que ce soit sur le cœur, tu sais où me trouver…

- C'est gentil Trish, mais Austin et moi sommes juste amis et ça me va très bien. Je ne pense pas qu'il voudrait essayer à nouveau quoi que ce soit de toute façon…

- Ahaha ! Je le savais ! Tu regrette votre rupture !

- Je dois passer à autre chose Trish, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler…

- Ok ok. Bon, à demain.

- A demain.


	2. Bonne nouvelle

**Bonne nouvelle**

Austin arriva en trombe à Sonic Boom, suivi de très près par Dez :

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que Jimmy vient de me proposer !

- Ouuuh ça a l'air interessant !

- Ca l'est ! Dez, dis-leur !

- Jimmy vient d'appeler Austin. Il lui a demandé comment il allait, Austin a répondu que tout allait bien. Puis Jimmy lui a demandé si les nouvelles chansons avançaient bien, Austin a répondu que Ally faisait, comme toujours, du super boulot. Puis Jimmy a…

- DEZ ! Viens au fait avant que je m'énerve !

Trish semblait un peu sur les nerfs, mais était surtout très impatiente de savoir si son pressentiment se confirmerait.

Austin décida de prendre les devant :

- Jimmy m'a proposé de partir en tourner dans 2 mois !

Les 4 amis crièrent en même temps et se sautèrent dans les bras.

- Austin ! Tu vois, il ne fallait pas perdre espoir, tu vas la faire ta tourner ! Je suis tellement fière de toi !

- Merci Ally, mais c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Sans tes chansons, je n'en serais pas là…

- Oui bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais sans mes supers atouts de manager, tu n'en serais pas là non plus hein…

- Oui Trish, tu es géniale toi aussi.

Austin prit Trish dans ses bras. Ally et Dez vinrent s'ajouter à leur câlin.

Ally se détacha précipitamment :

- Austin, j'ai un peu peur : pitié, dis-moi que Jimmy t'as dit que nous feront parti de la tournée, nous aussi…

- Mais bien sur que oui ! Je ne peux pas partir en tourner sans mes 3 meilleurs amis ! Sinon je ne l'aurais même pas faite…

- Super ! On va partir en tournée ! Ouuuuh yeah, dance de la joie, façon Ally way !

Les 4 amis se mirent à danser comme des fous et surtout, n'importe comment.

Au bout de quelques, minutes, épuisés, ils s'affalèrent sur les bancs du magasin.

Austin était très impatient :

- Jimmy ne devrait pas tarder à arriver pour me faire signer le contrat et m'expliquer toutes les modalités. Je compte sur vous pour tout lire avec moi et me dire si tout est en ordre !

- Hey, je ne suis pas manager pour rien mon petit ! Tu ne te feras pas avoir, crois moi ! Je vais demander des limousines, des hôtels 5 étoiles, des porteurs pour nos bagages, des…

- Trish ! Je pense que ça va aller en fin de compte, je vais me débrouiller, ne t'en fais pas.

C'est à ce moment que là que Jimmy fit son entrée dans le magasin.

A sa vue, ils se levèrent tous les 4 et le bombardèrent de questions en même temps.

- Arrêtez… Arrêtez… STOP ! Je sais que vous êtes très heureux de cette tournée et que vous ne pouvez pas contenir votre excitation, mais là je ne comprends absolument rien à ce que vous me dites !

- Désolée Jimmy, c'est juste qu'on attend ce moment depuis tellement longtemps !

- Je sais bien, Austin. Bon, voici le contrat. Je te laisse 1 semaine pour le lire et tu me diras ce que tu en penses avant de le signer. Fais le lire et approuver par tes parents…

- Et par ses amis

- Oui Trish, et par tes amis et je reviendrais vers toi pour voir si tu trouve qu'il y a quelque chose à modifier.

- Bien sur, pas de problème, merci beaucoup Jimmy !

- A la semaine prochaine les enfants.

Sur ce, Dez et Trish rentrèrent chez eux.

Austin avait le contrat en main et n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

- C'est fou Ally… Je ne sais plus quoi penser, ma tête ne tourne plus rond !

- C'est normal ! C'est vraiment génial ce qui t'arrive !

- Ce qui NOUS arrive, Ally… Je suis tellement heureux que vous puissiez venir avec moi. Car vous venez avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- As-tu vraiment besoin de demander ?

- Tant mieux… Je ne pourrais rien faire sans to… heu sans vous ! Peut-être que… On pourra en profiter pour parler de… nous, tu ne crois pas ?

- Oh, heu oui, oui c'est une bonne idée.

Ils se regardèrent en rougissant, visiblement gênés.

- Bon, je pense que je vais rentrer aussi, j'ai pas mal de chose à lire !

- A demain Austin !

Ils s'enlacèrent et Austin quitta le magasin.


	3. Le retour du rival

**Le retour du rival**

Finalement, 1 mois passa et Austin ne reparla pas de la réflexion qu'il lui avait dit le jour où Jimmy lui avait apporté son contrat.

Ally pensa qu'il avait dû lui dire ça sous le coup de l'émotion et qu'il le regrettait. Elle ne lui en parla donc pas non plus. Et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, car s'ils avaient réussi à rester si bons amis après leur rupture, elle ne voulait pas risquer de tout compromettre avec un second échec.

Elle était donc entrain de se faire une raison quand on voix qu'elle connaissait bien se fit entendre derrière elle :

- Salut Ally

- Elliot ! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- J'ai m'installe à Miami.

- Mais c'est génial ! Mais je peux savoir pour quelle raison ?

- C'est simple : j'ai décidé d'apprendre à mieux connaitre la Ally d'aujourd'hui.

Ally en resta bouche bée. Elle ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça.

- Attend, tu es entrain de me dire que tu déménage pour… moi ?

- Oui, Ally, tu as bien compris. Je n'ai pas aimé la façon dont on s'est quitté la dernière fois. Même si nous ne parlions que du camp de vacance, je ne t'ai jamais oublié… J'aimerais vraiment mieux te connaitre… Enfin, à moins que ça n'embête Austin ?

- Quoi ? Mais non ! Enfin, heu pourquoi ça l'ennuierait ?

- Aux dernières nouvelles, il avait tout fait pour que nous ne sortions pas ensemble.

- Ah oui c'est vrai… Enfin non… enfin, je ne sais pas. Mais nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous sommes juste de très bons amis, rien de plus…

- Tu as l'air vraiment très triste en me disant ça.

- Oh non non ! Il n'y a pas de quoi !

- Bon, alors tant mieux. Ecoutes, je suis entrain de m'installer, mais que dirais-tu si je te proposais qu'on passe la journée ensemble demain ?

- Avec plaisir ! Viens me chercher à 10 heures, ça te va ?

- Oui super ! J'ai hâte !

- Moi aussi !

Elliot l'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir et de croiser Trish, Austin et Dez qui entraient dans le magasin.

Trish avait les yeux pétillants :

- C'est bien Elliot qui vient de t'embrasser ?

- Oui, c'est bien lui.

Austin eu l'air plutôt fâché mais essaya de rien laisser paraitre :

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? Il est revenu en vacances ?

- Hum… A vrai dire non, il vient de s'installer à Miami…

- Oh mais c'est génial ça Ally !

Trish semblait très heureuse de revoir Elliot.

- … pour moi

Cette dernière phrase jeta un froid dans le groupe et dans le regard d'Austin :

- Heu… Comment ça pour toi ?

Ally paraissait vraiment gênée, mais se dit qu'après tout, elle n'avait rien à cacher et qu'elle était très flatté qu'un garçon s'installe près de chez elle pour apprendre à la connaitre :

- Il m'a dit qu'il avait été peiné de la façon dont on s'était quitté la dernière fois et qu'il voulait passer du temps avec moi pour apprendre à mieux me connaitre.

- Ah…

Trish, voyant Austin brûler de colère, décida qu'il était temps de changer de conversation.

- Bon, à part ça, Ally, tu es prête pour notre après-midi spa entre fille ?

Ally qui sentait le regard d'Austin peser sur elle s'empressa de répondre à Trish :

- Oui absolument ! On y va !

- A tout à l'heure les garçons !

Les filles sortirent du magasin et Dez se tourna vers son ami :

- Bon, Austin, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Austin ne semblait pas l'écouter et avait le regard fixer sur la porte que venaient de franchirent Trish et Ally.

- Austin ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, ça va… Je rentre, à demain.

- Oooookkk…

Dez n'avait même pas finit son mot qu'Austin était déjà dehors.


	4. Le rendez-vous

**Le rendez-vous**

_Au spa :_

- Bon, maintenant que nous ne sommes que toutes les 2, tu veux bien me dire ce que c'est que cette histoire avec Elliot ?

- J'ai déjà tout dis, Trish. Elliot a visiblement envie de mieux me connaitre. On passe la journée ensemble demain.

- Mais la 1ère fois, vous n'aviez rien à vous raconter ! Tu penses que ça sera différent cette fois ?

- Justement, en passant la journée ensemble, on se racontera un peu nos vies depuis le camp de vacances !

- Mais Ally, tu en a vraiment envie ?

- Oui Trish, j'en ai vraiment envie. Il est venu s'installer ici pour moi. Enfin un garçon qui se donne les moyens d'être avec moi…

Austin tournait en rond dans sa chambre, rageant intérieurement :

***Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle va revoir cet imbécile d'Elliot ! On vient à peine de rompre ! Et elle veut déjà être avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Et ce que je lui ai dis l'autre jour, elle l'a complètement oublié ou elle n'a rien compris ? En plus, ils n'ont rien à se raconter ! Ca n'a pas marché la 1ere fois, ça ne marchera pas mieux là ! Hum bien joué mon gars, c'est bien de penser ça alors que tu espère que pour vous ça reprendra… Non attend Austin, tu te fais sans doute des films pour rien. Qui te dit qu'ils vont se mettre ensemble ? Oui oui, elle ne te ferait jamais ça. En plus, on part en tournée dans moins d'un mois. Elle sera obligé de l'oublier et je pourrais tout faire pour la reconquérir***

Rassurer par cette dernière pensée, Austin s'installa à son bureau et entrepris de revoir les dernières modalités pour sa tournée qui allait vite arriver.

_Le lendemain, à Sonic Boom :_

- Salut Ally, prête pour notre journée ?

- Hey Elliot ! Oui, plus que prête !

- Alors c'est parti !

Ally et Elliot passèrent la journée à se balader, se racontant tout sur leurs vies respectives, rigolant et flirtant sans arrêt.

A la fin de la journée, Elliot raccompagna Ally chez elle.

- Merci beaucoup Elliot, j'ai vraiment apprécié cette journée avec toi.

- Moi aussi, Ally. J'aime vraiment beaucoup cette jeune femme que j'ai en face de moi, je ne regrette pas de m'être installé ici…

Elliot se pencha vers Ally et cette dernière, bien loin de vouloir l'arrêter, se pencha vers lui également. Ils s'embrassèrent pour la 1ère fois et se détachèrent à regret.

On se voit demain ?

Avec plaisir, tu connais le chemin du magasin.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Elliot rentra chez lui.

Ally fit de même, les joues roses et le cœur battant.


	5. Désillusion

**Désillusion**

Le lendemain, à nouveau à Sonic Boom.

Ally était entrain de travailler quand Trish entra dans le magasin :

- Devine qui travail au commissariat de police !

- Oh Trish ! Au commissarait ? Sérieux ? Heu, je t'aime beaucoup mais tu ne pense pas que c'est peu… risqué ?

- Je ne vois pas su tout ce que tu veux dire…

Ally rigola devant l'air innocent de Trish.

- Bon, trêve de plaisanterie, je veux tout savoir sur ta journée avec Elliot vu que tu n'as même pas pensé à appeler ta meilleure amie juste après !

- Oh, je suis désolée Trish ! A vrai dire, je suis sur mon petit nuage…

- Ouuuuhhh c'est interessant ! Raconte-moi !

De son côté, Dez avait rejoint Austin chez lui.

- Salut mon pote ! Ca va mieux ?

- Mieux ? Pourquoi mieux ?

- Tu avais l'air franchement énervé hier après avoir vu Elliot…

- Ah ça… Non non, ça va… Après tout, Ally et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Et bon, soyons honnête, je suis certaine qu'il ne va rien se passer entre eux, ils sont trop différents…

- Hum… Oui si tu le dis…

- Bon allé, on va a Sonic Boom, il faut que je travail sur la chanson avec Ally.

_A Sonic Boom :_

- Vous vous êtes embrassé ?

- Trish ! Pas besoin de hurl…

- QUOI ?

Austin et Dez venaient d'entrer et Austin n'avait pas pu retenir son cri. Mais il essaya de se rattraper :

- QUOI Dez ? Ce que tu viens de me dire est tellement énorme !

- Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien di…

- Ahahahahahah ce que tu peux être drôle des fois toi alors !

Austin lança un regard à Dez qui voulait en dire long :

- Oh heu oui hahaha je savais que ça allait te… tuer…

Ally et Trish se regardèrent, amusées mais voulant savoir ce qui avait tant rire Austin :

- On peut savoir ce qu'il y a de si marrant ?

- Mais bien sur !... Dis leur, Dez !

- Heu… heu… je ne m'en souviens plus…

Dez fonça vers le fond du magasin, prétendant regarder les guitares.

- Hum, d'accoooord… Austin, on y va ?

- Oui, on va répéter…

- Tu vas bien ?

- Moi ? Ouiiii oui bien sur, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? hahah

- Je ne sais pas, tu as l'air un peu… fébrile…

- Non non, tout va bien, aller, on y va.

Trish alla retrouver Dez :

- Dez, tu m'explique ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- J'ai comme dans l'idée que le cri d'Austin n'avait rien à voir avec quelque chose que tu venais de lui dire.

- Mais si. C'est juste que, ben tu me connais hein, je m'en rappel plus…

- Ca t'arrange bien des fois de jouer à l'idiot ! Bon, certes tu n'as pas trop à te forcer mais bon…

- C'est toujours un plaisir de parler avec toi Trish…

- Enfiiiiin bref, je suis persuadée qu'Austin nous a entendues parler du baiser entre Ally et Elliot et que…

- QUOI ? Ils se sont embrassés ?

- Tu joue vraiment très mal Dez ! Je sais maintenant que j'ai raison ! AAAAhhhh oui, c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi !

- Oh… mince…

_Du côté de la salle de répet :_

- Austin, je me répète mais je te trouve très agité… Ce que t'as dis Dez était drôle à ce point ? Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas, toi, vu que lui semble avoir oublié ?

- Oh, ben, heu, j'ai oublié aussi ! Et je suis très calme !

- Bon… D'accord… Alors on se met à la chanson.

Ils travaillèrent jusqu'à tard, Austin ayant beaucoup de mal à se concentrer. Il était obsédé par ce baiser et le fait qu'Ally ait un nouveau petit copain… Un nouveau petit copain… Ca lui faisait tellement mal…


	6. Explications

**Explications**

Cela faisait déjà 3 semaines qu'Ally et Elliot sortait ensemble et tout se passait pour le mieux entre eux.

En revanche, les choses étaient tendues entre Austin et elle.

En effet, celui-ci semblait tout faire pour l'éviter et elle avait beaucoup de peine mais ne voulait pas renoncer à Elliot parce que Monsieur semblait avoir décidé que ce n'était pas un garçon pour elle.

Trish avait dit à Ally que le cri d'Austin était en fait à cause du baiser et Ally n'arrivait plus à suivre son meilleur ami.

La tournée approchait et Ally ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle mourrait d'envie de partir avec ses mais, bien sur, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus laisser Elliot derrière, pour une période encore indéterminée, alors que tout se passait si bien entre eux…

Elle dû finalement prendre une décision très dure, qui fut en fin de compte assez simplifiée par l'attitude ingrate d'Austin.

Elle se décida à aller lui parler. Elle l'appela :

- Austin ? Salut, je peux venir chez toi ? Il faut que je te dise quelque chose…

- Heu…

- S'il te plait Austin, c'est à propos de la tournée…

- … Ok, je t'attends.

Quelques minutes après, Ally frappa à la porte de la chambre d'Austin :

- Hey

- Hey

Ils baissèrent les yeux, se sentant très mal à l'aise.

- Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas discuté

- Oui, je sais, je suis désolée Ally, je suis assez pris avec les dernières mises au point de la tournée et…

- Austin, je t'en prie, arrête de me mentir ! Tu me fais du mal !

Austin prit cette dernière phrase en pleine figure et devant le visage si triste de sa partenaire, sa colère prit le pas :

- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise Ally ?

- LA VERITE ! C'est tout ce que je te demande ! Je pense que je la mérite !

- QUOI ? Tu ne mérites rien du tout après ce que tu m'as fais !

- Ce que je t'ai fais ? Mais quoi ? Je ne comprends rien !

- TU M'A REMPLACE ALLY !

- … Je… Je ne sais même pas quoi te dire. Je suis trop choquée… Comment tu peux dire une chose pareille ? Qu'est ce que j'étais supposé faire après notre rupture Austin ? Me faire none ? Ne me dis pas que si une jolie fille passant par là et semblant intéressé par toi t'aurais laissé indifférent ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'aurais rien tenté !

- NON ! J'aurais attendu ! On venait juste de rompre Ally ! Tu aurais dû penser à moi !

- Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que j'entends… Mais ça me conforte dans ma décision par rapport à la tournée…

- Quelle décision ?

- Je ne viens pas Austin. Vous partirez tous les 3, mais moi, je reste avec Elliot.

Sur ce, elle sorti de la chambre d'Austin, qui lui, était bien trop sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre pour la suivre ou la retenir.

Voilà, ce qu'ils redoutaient depuis quelques mois venait de se produire : le tandem Austin-Ally était cassé…


	7. Le départ

**Le départ**

Le lendemain, au lycée :

- Salut Ally.

- Salut Trish… Vu ta tête, je suppose qu'Austin t'a prévenu que je ne ferai pas la tournée avec vous…

- Oui, il m'a appelé hier soir.

- Je suppose qu'il était fou de rage.

- Hey bien…

Sans la laisser finir, Ally s'emballa :

- De toute façon, il a été odieux ! Il m'a reproché des choses complètement idiotes ! Notre amitié est terminée, Trish… Je ne te demande bien sur pas de choisir entre nous 2, tu dois partir en tournée avec lui, tu es son manager et il a besoin de toi.

- Mais comment tu te sens au fond, Ally ? C'est plus ça qui m'inquiète…

- Je vais bien ! Je vais même très bien ! Crois-moi, ça ne me rend pas triste du tout.

- Très bien… Si tu le dis…

Trish n'était pas du tout convaincu par sa meilleure amie, mais décida qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour eux. Ce n'était plus de son ressort, même si tout cela la rendait malade. Trish n'osa pas lui dire qu'Austin était complètement terrassé par tout ça.

Le jour du départ arriva sans qu'Austin et Ally ne s'adresse la parole. Trish, Dez et Ally se retrouvèrent à Sonic Boom, mais Austin préféra donner RDV à ses 2 amis à l'aéroport, afin de ne pas croiser son ex partenaire.

A vrai dire, il n'avait même plus envie de partir en tourner alors qu'il ne rêvait que de ça depuis des années. Il n'avait plus goût à rien depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Ally.

_A Sonnic Boom :_

- Bon, alors ça y est ? Vous partez ? Vous penserez à moi hein ! Et ne m'en voulez pas je vous en supplie…

- Mais non Ally, on ne t'en veut pas.

- Et on ne peut pas t'oublier.

- Tu es ma meilleure amie, je t'appellerai tous les jours !

Ally et Trish étaient au bord des larmes, mais ils devaient se dépêcher de rejoindre Austin à l'aéroport.

- Trish, on doit y aller. Ally, on reste en contact, tu vas beaucoup me manquer.

- Toi aussi, Dez.

Ils s'enlacèrent tous les 3 et les 2 amis d'Ally partirent vers l'aéroport.

Austin tournait en rond en attendant ses amis. Il se demandait encore si il n'allait pas faire marche arrière, courir retrouver Ally et tenter de se faire pardonner… Et au final, d'y aller en douceur et de la reconquérir, car il savait aujourd'hui qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle ni supporter de la voir avec un autre.

Lorsqu'il vu arriver Trish et Dez seuls, il se rendit compte qu'il avait espérer sans le savoir qu'Ally aurait changé d'avis et les aurait accompagné.

Il en eu les larmes aux yeux et décida de se résigner pour le moment, Ally ne voulant visiblement pas la même chose que lui.

- Elle ne viendra pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Dez et Trish se regardèrent tristement.

- Non, je suis désolé mon pote.

Dez prit son meilleur ami par les épaules alors qu'Austin baissait la tête, complètement anéanti.

Trish, qui avait elle-même les larmes aux yeux, décida de changer de sujet :

- Je pense qu'on ne va plus attendre très longtemps. Notre avion décolle dans 1 heure.

Austin était en train de se dire que ce départ qui devait être une fête partagé à 4 était devenu un cauchemar partagé à 3…


	8. Voir la vérité en face

**Voir la réalité en face**

Ally était à la caisse de Sonic Boom, mais elle n'arrivait pas à travailler. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elliot devait passer la chercher dans d'une minute à l'autre et elle savait que si elle se mettait à pleurer, elle n'arriverait plus à s'arrêter. Elle ne se demandait même pas pourquoi elle était dans cet état là, ne voulant pas voir la réalité en face.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Elliot fit son entrée dans le magasin.

- Salut ma belle, tu vas bien ?

Ally le regarda fixement, le voyant vraiment pour la 1ère fois depuis qu'il était réapparut dans sa vie et la vérité la frappa enfin en plein visage. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter, elle ne pouvait plus vivre comme ça :

- Elliot, je dois te parler et ce que je vais te dire est très dur alors je t'en supplie, ne me coupe pas. Je t'aime beaucoup, tu es un garçon génial, mais je suis amoureuse d'Austin. Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Et je ne peux pas le laisser partir sans moi. Je suis sincèrement désolée. Du fond du cœur, je m'en veux et je te souhaite de trouver une fille qui saura t'aimer et t'apprécier à ta juste valeur.

Contre toute attente, Elliot ne paru pas choquer outre mesure :

- Je comprends Ally. Je suis même étonné qu'on soit sorti ensemble. On ne peut pas aller contre ses sentiments et je sais à quel point Austin t'aime. Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, cela-dit.

- Tu es génial, tu vas beaucoup me manquer aussi. Merci pour ces quelques semaines, Elliot.

Ils s'enlacèrent et Elliot la laissa partir rejoindre Austin à contre cœur.


	9. Course contre la montre

**Course contre la montre**

Ally devait se dépêcher plus que jamais pour ne pas manquer l'avion qu'allait prendre ses amis. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il menaçait de sortir de sa poitrine, mais elle ne pouvait pas ralentir le rythme.

Elle arriva à l'aéroport totalement essoufflée et paniquée et le fait de voir que l'avion décollait dans 15 minutes n'arrangea rien. Elle se précipita au comptoir pour demander un billet, priant de toutes ses forces pour que l'avion ne soit pas plein. Avec bonheur, elle réussi à avoir un billet. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus que 5 minutes pour trouver la porte d'embarquement, en espérant que ses amis ne soient pas encore montés à bord.

Ce fut Trish qui, comme par instinct se retourna, la vu la 1ere. Elle ne dit rien, mais Dez et Austin surprirent son très large sourire et ses larmes de joie. Ils se retournèrent donc, alors qu'ils étaient prêts à embarquer. Ce qu'ils virent fût une Ally écarlate, à bout de souffle et qui hurlait pour qu'on l'attende.

Austin, n'en croyant pas ses yeux, la réceptionna dans ses bras et ne voulut plus la lâcher :

- Tu es venu… Tu es vraiment venu… Pitié dis-moi que je ne suis pas entrain de rêver.

Il pleurait franchement, maintenant, ne pouvant plus retenir son émotion.

- Je suis là Austin, je suis là et je ne te quitterais plus jamais. J'ai faillis faire la plus grosse erreur de ma vie.

- Je suis tellement désolée Ally, si tu savais. Je ne pensais pas un mot de tout ce que je t'ai dis, j'étais juste mort de jalousie, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, je…

- Calme-toi, je suis là et je t'aime…

- Je t'aime aussi Ally, tellement fort.

Ils s'embrassèrent devant le regard attendri de leurs amis et même de l'hôtesse qui était pourtant sur le point de leur demander assez sèchement de monter à bord quelques secondes auparavant.

Trish essuya ses larmes et prit Ally dans ses bras une fois qu'ils s'étaient séparés.

- Ally, je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois là !

Dez vient s'ajouter au câlin :

- Notre tournée va être démentielle, maintenant que nous sommes tous les 4 !

L'hôtesse finit tout de même par leur demander gentiment de monter dans l'avion :

- Messieurs-Dames, je suis vraiment désolée de devoir vous interrompre, mais vous devez vraiment montrer à bord, maintenant.

- Oh oui bien sur, allons-y, rien de peux plus nous arrêter maintenant, à nous la tournée !

Austin était très existé mais le lâchait plus l'épaule d'Ally.

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là… Je me demandais si je n'allais pas tout abandonner.

Il mit sa tête dans ses cheveux et Ally lui caressa les siens avant de relever son visage et de l'embrasser tendrement :

- La meilleure partie de notre vie commence dans cet avion.

Trish s'écria tout à coup :

- Mais Ally ! Tu n'a aucun bagage !

- Je rachèterai tout sur place, ce n'est rien ! Je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de laisser décoller cet avion sans moi… Mais au fait, Trish, tu as démissioné du commissariat ?

- Oh, je n'ai pas eu à le faire, je me suis fait renvoyer !

- Choquant…

- Dez, on t'a demandé quelque chose ?

- Ppff… Le vol promet d'être long…

Austin et Ally rigolèrent :

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait cette fois ?

- Beeeeeeeennnnn, ils n'ont pas trop apprécié que laisse sortir un prisonnier parce que je le trouvais sympa… Comment je pouvais savoir qu'il arrachait le sac des vielles dames et qu'il attendait qu'on le conduise en prison moi ? Le pire, c'est qu'il est parti avec le mien…

**THE END !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu !**

**Des commentaires ! Des commentaires ! S'il vous plait :D Je souhaite vraiment savoir ce que vous avez aimez et ce que vous avez moins appréciez ! Merci bien !**


End file.
